


Techno relationship hc

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Developing Relationship, How Do I Tag, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Multi, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just random headcanons I made featuring Technoblade!
Relationships: Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Female Character(s), Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 30





	Techno relationship hc

**Author's Note:**

> I might as well mention that these Headcanon arent about the actual person Technoblade, but the character he plays in the SMP. 
> 
> I've also made sure that the hc dont have anything gender specific, and anyone can read them as is!

• Technoblade isn't a physically affectionate partner, so dont expect hugs and hand holding right off the bat. 

• A sign that Technoblade does like You is if he gives You random compliments for the most mundane things. It may seem he is being condescending, but he truly means it. 

• His idea of bonding ranges from reading a book together to sparring until someone gets knocked on their ass. Techno Is incredibly fond of the latter choice, however. 

• If you dont know how to fight, he is more than willing to teach you. Although his idea of "light and easy sparring " is drastically different from a normal sane person's definition. He isn't intentionally rough, but dont expect to walk away from a Sparring session without a few bruises and scrapes. 

• Is incredibly independent. Will never ask for help even if he needs it, and even extends this sort of behavior toward You. Unless you absolutely need help or ask for it, he'll leave you to what ever your doing. 

• Isn't a big spoon? And just doesn't like the whole aspect of cuddling in general. He does make the rare switch though, and likes being the one spooned when he feels espically upset about something. Although Techno would rather die than admit that the all might blood god likes being held sometimes. You have to be pretty close in the relationship for this to even arise.

• Techno runs like a blast furnace, hes constantly super warm no matter how cold it gets. And given the colder climate you both live in, Technoblade is susceptible to couch cuddles so you dont freeze. 

• Doesn't sleep till like five in the morning, and can pull a all nighter with no problem. Although this is a issue, because if Technoblade is awake, your awake. He's way more chatty during the night than in the day, sense theres no hurry to prepare or get things done at nighttime. 

• The first person he tells about You would 100% be Philza. But the first person that actually knew was Tommy, sense Tommy can't keep his nose out of other peoples business, especially his brothers. 

• Wilbur would be the last to find out, but is happy about Techno finally finding someone. So Wil isn't to hung up about not being told about the new development. 

• Not openly jealous or possessive, but will intervene a situation if he feels its absolutely necessary. 

• Technobalde is a mysterious individual that works in mysterious ways. His commitment to a partner depends on how much you connect, isnt afraid to break a few hearts when he knows said relationship isn't going to work out. But if you end up staying together for a while, maybe even a few months, then you know Techno has to be smitten with you. 

• Would tear down the world and set it on fire if it ment your life was in real danger. Techno usually knows when someone can handle themselves in a fight, and usually wont help you unless you are in legitimate danger. But this is a rare happenstance... if it does happen, then wish your opponents luck, cause hell hath no fury like a angry and protective Technoblade.

**Author's Note:**

> I do do request :') so if you liked these, please send me some ideas! 
> 
> I really love making headcanons, and these where an absolute blast to make!


End file.
